Minecraft (Game Review)
This page is about Pinkgirl234's game review on Minecraft. Introduction Game Creators Markus Alexej Persson (commonly known as Notch or xNotch) is a famous Swedish video game progammer and designer. He is famously known for creating Minecraft. Early Life Markus Persson was born in Stockholm, Sweden in June 1, 1979 into a Swedish-Finnish family. Berger, his Swedish father, was a railway employee while Ritva, his Finnish mother, worked as a nurse. He spent his first seven years residing in Edsbyn before moving back to Stockholm together with his parents. He often spent his playtime building complex designs with Lego blocks, but when he ran into his father's Commodore 128 home computer, he began programming and creating games on cowboys and Indians. He developed his fist game, a text-based adventure game, at a tender age of eight years, after experimenting with a certain number of type-in programs. Career In May 2009, Markus, along with his best friend Jakob Porser, founded the Mojang AB company, and began developing video games under that brand. He started producing his first sandbox video game, Minecraft, at the same year, and shifted from full-time to part-time at Jalbum to focus on developing the game that he even quit his job at 2010 to do so. Minecraft won him three awards at Game Developers Choice Awards: Best Debut Game Award, Innovation Award, and Best Downloadable Game Award. Minecraft was also honored with two awards at the Independent Games Festival: Audience Award and S''eumas McNally Grand Prize''. And after the game was officially announced at year 2011, he passed the lead creative authority down to Jens Bergensten. In 2012, his Minecraft game won the Best Downloadable Game at the Golden Joystick Awards. ---- Jens Perder Bergensten or also known as Jeb or jeb_ by his in-game nickname, is a Swedish video game designer and is the current lead developer and designer of Minecraft after Markus stepped down from his postion in Decemeber 2011. Early Life Jens began programming his first games at the age of 11 using BASIC and Turbo Pascal. At the age of 21, he was a mapper and modder for the first-person shooter game, Quake III Arena. Later, he worked as C++ and Java programmer for the game developer Korkeken Interactive Studio, which went bankrupt and had become Oblivion Entertainment. During that time, he was developing an online role-playing game called Whispers in Akkara, which he later discontinued after straying from the team's original creative vision for the project. Jens Bergensten was originally hired as Mojang's backend developer for Scrolls, but he began to program more and more significant parts of ''Minecraft ''until he completely took over its development on December 1, 2011, after Markus Persson stepped down from this position. Game Presentation Genre Sandbox Survival Rating Rated K Game Plot and Objectives Plot The game does not have a particular plot or story though, but still basically has various settings. Objectives In Minecraft, you play as a box-like looking person, which most Minecraft fans call Steve. Upon entering the game, any player can choose between the following modes: Creative Mode, Survival Mode, or Hardcore Mode. In Creative Mode, you get unlimited resources and can even fly. In Survival, Mode, you have to craft and make use of the available materials that you can find in order to survive. You also have a health and hunger bar so from time to time, you have to keep both bars full as much as possible to last long. In Hardcore Mode, you can only have one life, because if you die once, the whole world that you made there will be completely lost. After choosing a mode, you will be spawned into a random biome, depending if you customized your biome settings or use a seed generator. After spawning, you can roam around and craft all you wish by making use of the natural resources around you. Did The Game Make Me Wise? The game actually makes me wise, seeing as the game promotes a person to be resourceful to make use of any materials and as well as being creative. The Best Thing About The Game The best things about the game are the design and its graphics. A game's design is what usually captures the interests and attention of gamers. While anyone may think it looks like an 8-bit graphic (particularly like any Mario or Sonic 8-bit looking game), it is actually like 2D 8-bit in appearance. Lessons We Can Learn #Use your skills to make use of the following materials around you. #Try to be creative. #Exert effort in everything you do. Recommendations and Rating Rating Pinkgirl234 rates Minecraft for five stars. Recommendations Trivia *In the 1.8 update of Minecraft, you can randomly select either the Steve skin or the Alex skin for your default skin when you create an account in the aforementioned update. *Forest biomes are the biomes where the Player usually spawns, but it still depends on what biome the Player will specifically spawn in. *The Crafting Table is one of the basic blocks the Player needs, as the this block's function is to help the Player craft other materials and objects. *It is possible for Minecraft players to change their Player skins. Ways of doing so can be found here. Gallery Steve (MC Player skin).png|Steve, the first Player skin Alex (mincraft skin).png|Alex, the new deafult Player skin in the 1.8 update minecraft_1_8_village_by_retsinab-d49n1de.png|A village Grass Block (MC).png|Grass Block|link=http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Grass_Block Brewing_Stand.png|Brewing Stand|link=http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Brewing_Stand Iron_Sword.png|Sword (Iron)|link=http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Sword Oak_Wood_Planks.png|Oak Wood Plank Block|link=http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Wood_Planks Minecraft_-_Health_bar.png|Health bar (You can only find this bar if you are in Survival Mode) Minecraft_on_mobile_-_Main_Menu.png|Main menu of Minecraft on mobile Sources Here is a list of the following sources where some of the information placed here came from. As for the images, credits go to the owners: *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jens_Bergensten *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Markus_Persson *http://www.thefamouspeople.com/profiles/markus-persson-5569.php *http://minecraft.gamepedia.com Category:Game Review Category:Literature Category:Review Category:Pinkgirl234